valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Calamity Raven
The Calamity Raven is an special Imperial military unit comprised almost entirely of Darcsen soldiers that serves as the main antagonist to Squad 422 in Valkyria Chronicles 3. This unit was led by a commander named Dahau and answered directly to Prince Maximilian himself. Unbeknownst to the Empire, the unit mainly serves under their benefactor, Gennaro Borgia of the Yggdism Church, where he promises the Darscen squad nation and independence amongst the Darscen race. In addition to the tanks under Calamity Raven's command, the unit had their own customized tank known as the Echidna. History In 1935, The Calamity Raven first appeared when they first battled against the Gallian army (the Nameless and Squad 7 mission alliance). They appeared directly in front of the Nameless after intercepting the escort mission for Gennaro Borgia, where Kurt and Dahau meet face to face. As both squads of black continued to cross paths, the Calamity Raven proved to be more superior against the Nameless in terms of force and strategy, much to Kurt's disappointment. After the Nameless's defection from the Gallian army, Calamity Raven received direct orders from Borgia to hunt down the Nameless and exterminate the valkyrur, Riela Marcellis. The unit managed to hunt them down, even outside the Randgriz capital, with Gusurg's experience from his former squad. But the Nameless were morally prepared, proving to matched and even surpass Calamity Raven's ability. Following the Nameless's exoneration and Isler's arrest, the Calamity Raven were given orders to destroy Randgriz and kill Isler to silence the latter against Borgia. The result would kill the population of Randgriz, including Darcsen citizens, which went againt Dahau's sense of honour. But Gusurg would take the mission in his own hands for the sakes of his own victory and the unit's goal, which ended in defeat and Gusurg's death. Following Maximillian's defeat and the war's end, the Calamity Raven lost all support for their objective, leaving Dahau no choice but to kill Borgia and steal the key for a large warhead with enough destruction to incinerate an entire continent. As its last trump card for Dahau and the Calamity Raven, they headed towards the ruins only to face a final confrontation with the Nameless, discarding their nationalities to prevent them from activating the weapon. In the resulting battle, the entire Calamity Raven squad were killed in action. Uniform Calamity Raven uniform is comprised of dark colors like black and green with various gold inlay (normally in the shape of a raven) scattered around the uniform, this uniform is very different in the ways of color than normal Imperials. Calamity Raven units wear hoods and a white, skull-like face-mask Imperial helmet-and-mouth-covering plate combination. The leaders of Calamity Raven (Dahau, Lydia and Zig) wear the standard Imperial officer uniform with their own personal extras (Dahau has a large dark colored cloak, armoured plates on his legs and feathered shoulder pads as well as two little Darcsen patterns on his collar; Lydia has a white cloak and a Imperial style hat; Zig wears a breastplate and some pouches over his uniform as well as his Darcsen pattern neckerchief.) Members *Dahau *Lydia Agthe *Zig *Gusurg (joined prior to Chapter 12) Gallery File:VC3_CR_Scout2.png|In-game screenshot of Calamity Raven Scout File:VC3_CR_Shocktrooper2.png|In-game screenshot of Calamity Raven Shocktrooper File:VC3_CR_Lancer2.png|In-game screenshot of Calamity Raven Lancer File:VC3_CR_Engineer2.png|In-game screenshot of Calamity Raven Engineer File:VC3_CR_Sniper2.png|In-game screenshot of Calamity Raven Sniper File:VC3_CR_Fencer2.png|In-game screenshot of Calamity Raven Fencer File:VC3OVA Calamity Raven.png|Calamity Raven in Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Navigation Category:Squads Category:Antagonists Category:Calamity Raven Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Imperial Army